Mitchell X: Smashing Link!
| genre = Puzzle | modes = Single-player | ratings = | platforms = Browser | media = | requirements = | input = | picture format = }} Mitchell X: Smashing Link! is a puzzle browser game based on the Mitchell X television series. It is based on the Tetris video game, and was published on Nickelodeon's official website on 17 February 2015. Gameplay The gameplay of Mitchell X: Smashing Link! is very much akin to Tetris. The game pieces in game are called "Tile Blocks" which consists of three Tiles stacked on top of one another vertically. These Tiles can be spilt into two categories: Character Tiles, which have the face of either Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, Jennifer, Devin or Sticks on them, or Item Tiles, which have the icon of an item associated with the said characters: During the game, a random sequence of Tile Blocks will fall down the playing field, though the one that will come next is shown in the "Next" field next to the playing field. The objective of the game is to manipulate these Tile Blocks by moving them left, right or down and altering the order of the Tiles in the Tile Blocks, with the aim to touch the Character Tiles to their specific Item Tile to score as many points as possible within five minutes. When the Character Tile touches its associated Item Tile, them and all the Item Titles with the same icon connected to them either horizontally or vertically will disappear, and any Title above the deleted line will fall. When eliminating Tiles, the player earns combo points equal to the number of disappeared Tile times said number times ten (i.e. eliminating two Tiles give 2 x 20 = 40 points and eliminating three Tiles give 3 x 30 = 90 points) When eliminating Tiles, the player collects energy for one of the five character gauges to the left of the field. By clicking on them or pressing the key shown when they flash, the player triggers a super move that eliminates all the Tiles associated with that character, though the player must start collecting energy over again. Also, as the player progresses, the game becomes increasingly more difficult which is signified by the number in the "level" field next to the playing field. Controls Objects *Boomerang *Gear *Knuckles' fist *Piko hammer *Ring Characters :Note: All the characters that appear are restricted to non-playable appearances. *Team Mitchell **Mitchell Van Morgan **Gavin O'Neal Davis **Martin J. Moody **David Jessie Drake **Nicholas Dunn **Carolyn Ashley Taylor **Jennifer Hooker **Devin Nelson **Sticks the Badger *Orbot *Cubot Trivia *The game uses the main themes of both Mitchell X and Mitchell X: Powerful Treasure and sound files as background music and quotes. Gallery Link n Smash instruction 1.png Link n Smash instruction 2.png Link n Smash instruction 3.png Link n Smash instruction 4.png Link n Smash instruction 5.png See also *Mitchell Heroes Puzzle References External links *Official website Category:2015 video games Category:Browser games Mitchell X video games